


Unexpected (might change)

by Blue_Anime_Watcher



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Caring Peter, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Homophobia, Insecure Wade Wilson, Mental Breakdown, Mild Language, Molestation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Wade Wilson, Slow To Update, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Anime_Watcher/pseuds/Blue_Anime_Watcher
Summary: Wade breaks down at a party with the whole Marvel crew. No one expects what happens next.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Wade has OSDD-1b. I couldn't find a tag for that so I tagged it as Disassociation Identity Disorder. There are some triggering stuff with molestation in the first chapter. 
> 
> This is my first story, and there will be multiple mistakes in grammar and spelling. Just tell me without being mean and I will correct it. 
> 
> I do have OSDD-1b and I did put some experiences from my life into this.
> 
> Please enjoy, I do not have a upload schedule! (งツ)ง  
> -Blue

[[Wade]]

{{White}}

((Yellow))

* * *

You know that feeling where you know your day is gonna be shitty? Where you wake up and you scene the whole day is just a fuck up. That's what Wade felt. Waking up from a nightmare drenched in sweat. ((Ew.)) His favorite clothes where in the wash probably covered in pus and blood. ((Double ew.)) And the voices were giving him a real kick in the balls for not shooting himself in the head already. 

((You know you want to, just do it, heal, and get it over with.))

{{If not for yourself, everyone else around your ugly ass.}}

"Oh fuck you, Peter thinks I'm beautiful" Wade says, finding a shirt in the very back of the closet.

The shirt was a dark blood red. It looked tight and felt scratchy to the touch. It was a long sleeve, so less skin being shown. But the material was a turn off. 

"Fuck." 

He decided to put it on after some lotion on every part of his body it would touch.

It still felt like shit, maybe even worse then what it might have been without the lotion protection.

Today was definitely going to shit. 

Today was going to be horrible. 

Today... 

"Fuck what time is it?"

He looked at his phone.

5:30pm... 

Fuck he's going to be late!

Was a day he will surely remember. 

* * *

"Your late." 

Fuck he's mad... 

{{Wouldn't be surprised, you disappoint everyone without trying.}}

"Look I'm so sorry babe, I woke up shitty and couldn't find a shirt. And then the boxes. Don't even get me started on the boxes." He said apologetically. 

His boyfriend looked sympathetic. His calming dark brown eyes soothing all worries. 

"Awww it's okay, I'm just fussing." The brunette said stepping closer to Wade. 

He kissed Wade on the nose, holding his shoulders. Rubbing them gently. 

"Ew" He says, taking a step back. Face full of disgust. 

"What?" Wade asked concerned. 

((What is it our face!?!))

{{He's finally released how ugly you truly are?}}

"Your sweater feels like shit." Peter chuckled.

For most people relief would washed over them, but for Wade he felt even worse. He knew, deep deep down inside that his amazing boyfriend would never say anything like that. But that feeling deep down right now wasn't enough. He's day already started shitty, he felt body dysphoria everywhere, and the sweater was now starting to irritate his already sensitive skin. 

"Alright time to do this!" His boyfriend said with optimism. 

His boyfriend was wearing a nice red and blue button up flannel, and tight back jeans. He wore black shoes that looked good but slightly scuffed up. His hair was pulled back by gel. 

They walk into the building and find their way to a elevator.

((If you were wondering where ugly nightmares fuel, and hot baby boy are going. Peter's daddies, tin can and doc, invited them to a party at ironcan's tower.))

{{And like always trypophobias' worse enemy is going to ruin it.}}

((Again.)) {{Again.}}

* * *

_Peter is to good for me..._

_He doesn't deserve my bullshit..._

_Why does he put up with me..._

"Hey you okay?" Peter asks, grabbing Wade's hand as they wait for the elevator to get to their floor. 

He nods his head. That doesn't seem enough for Peter. He looks at Wade with concern but quickly looks away to the door as the elevator doors start to open. 

"You ready?" Peter asks. 

_No._

"Yep." Wade said with a popped 'P'.

They walk through the doors, Peter still holding Wade's hand, and Wade holding on to Peter's hand like life support. The noisy chatter silences into nothing. 

((Awkward.))

{{Just coming here ruined the party.}}

"Hey everyone!" Peter says stepping closer to Wade. 

"Hello." Wade says with a uncomfortable wave to everyone. 

Everyone seemed to be there, the fantastic four group, Thor and Loki, Vision and Wanda. And the rest of the superhero family. They all stared at them for second, someone had to break the silence. The room had a suffocating awkwardness everyone expected. Wade looked at everyone around the room, finding that all of theirs eyes were staring at him. And not sweetly either. 

"Hello Peter haven't seen you in a minute!" Mister fantastic or Reed said, Peter letting go of Wade's hand so he could shake Reed's.

"And Wade..." Reed said awkwardly but with a smile. 

Wade shook his hand, giving off a very large fake smile. 

"Hey mister elastic band!" Wade said with as much cheer and energy he could muster. 

"It's mister fantastic... You can call me Reed. We've known eachother long enough." Reed said, mumbling the beginning. 

{{He's only doing this to seem nice.}}

((Fucking obviously, who would want to touch our skin.))

"Well okay then Reed." Wade said. 

The room began to fill with conversations. Wade followed Peter whereever he went, talking to the people he talked to, and didn't even mess with anyone. He was trying to be good after all, if not for himself, for Peter. He didn't even have the energy to mess around. Everything he was wearing made it uncomfortable to move. So when Peter offered to sit on the large Avengers couch he happily excepted. He didn't want to be here, but he wanted to prove he was at least a decent human being, and that he slightly deserved Peter. Then he started to get this weird feeling, like someone was watching him. 

He rubbed his neck as the nonexistent hairs seemed to rise. He looked around and saw no one really staring at him. He must be imagining things, he did hear voices after all. But then he felt a touch on his neck. He jumped in surprise, and looked around. 

"Hey you okay babe?" 

Wade turned and looked at Peter. He held is hand and gave a smile he hoped would stop his worry. 

"Yeah baby boy, I'm perfectly fine!" He sounded mostly convincing, but he knew that wasn't enough for his boyfriend. 

"We can leave if you want to." Peter whispered in his ear, a tone of concern and comfort. 

"No it's okay, let's stay for a another hour." 

_I want to leave, please let's leave._

"Okay if you say so." He said, rubbing Wade's cheek. 

((His hands are so soft.))

{{Against our pus bloody mess of hands.}}

Wade felt so tired, but he wanted to stay because Peter hadn't talk to his friends and family in so long. He didn't want to leave early and ruin Peter's family dinner party. 

The touch came back. But on his back. He felt is slowly got lower and lower. He knew what was happening, he knew where this touch was trying to go. He didn't and couldn't do anything. He would probably look insane, complaining about a touch he didn't even know where it was coming from. He kept quiet and didn't move or squirm under the uncomfortable touch. It finally got to his lower back. 

_I don't like this. I don't want this. Please stop who ever the fuck you are._

((Fuck not again, I don't want this to happen again!))

{{What do you mean again Yellow?}}

Wade could feel Yellows panic, he was just as scared. He didn't understand what was happening and didn't even notice someone was saying something. 

"Earth to Wade! Hello!" A hand moved over his face. 

"Hmm?" Wade looked up. 

It was tin can. 

"You okay?" He didn't even sound concern. 

"Peter wanted me to check on you while he went to the bathroom. You made him worry so I suggest you fix your act and try to act happy." Tony said getting real close to his face. 

"I don't care about your feelings, but he does, so pretend your okay at least." He said, looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Act happy?" 

{{He doesn't care about us at all.}}

The touch continued to travel further down now, ending up on his left ass cheek and grabbing it. The hand wasn't big, quite small actually. Maybe female. But Wade didn't want to assume. 

((I don't like this, get off the couch. NOW!))

He stayed. He was scared but he stayed. 

"Hey are you even listening." Tony looked pissed. 

Everyone started to stare at him. 

{{No matter what we do we, no matter what we try, we fuck it up.}}

Yellow was silent, he was never silent. 

"Such a disappointment." Steve said. 

"Look I-"

"We don't give a fuck about you and your feelings, as long as Peter's happy we don't care." Natasha said with no emotion. Like she was stating a fact. 

"I-"

"Why does Peter even deal with you." Steve said. 

Wade started to shake. 

"You should just leave, Peter wouldn't care." Another person said. 

_"Just leave and never come back. You are no son of mine."_

Wade started to tear up. No one noticed though. 

"Why the fuck do we even try with you."

_He must of said something. It missed something._

The touch started to grab the right cheek. 

_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared._

"Hey what did I miss?"

"Nothing kid. Just a friendly chat, right Wade?" Tony said, looking at Wade. 

{{We're being molested, verbally attacked, and remembering our dear old dad.}}

Yellow was sobbing. Wade wanted nothing more then to do the same. This couldn't get any worse. Expect it did. 

The touch moved to the front, getting closer and closer to his crotch. This felt all to familiar. This felt to real. He didn't want this. He was getting hard. He crossed his legs, but the touch continued.

Fuck he needed to respond. 

"Yeah friendly chat..." He tried to sound convincing. He known he fail as soon as he felt another touch. 

"Hey honey we can leave now-" 

"Don't touch me please." He said brokenly. 

Peter took his hand away. 

"Okay no more touching, but we can leave if you want." Peter said calmly. 

"Come on, stay for a hour longer please-"

"If Wade wants to we will. If he doesn't we'll leave." Peter said, interrupting Tony. 

They all look at Wade. 

He knew what he wanted would make almost everyone here made. He knew what he wanted would just make it worse. 

((I want to leave!)) Yellow was screaming, Wade flinched. 

{{Yellow you need to calm down.}}

((No no no no no I'm not fucking calming down! I want to leave I don't want this! I don't want this!))

Yellows screaming was making it hard to say anything. 

"Wade... Honey... Breath..." Peter words were calming, but his words were over weighed by yellows screaming. 

((Leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave leave.)) 

{{We're hyperventilating, breath!}}

_I can't breath!_

{{Fuck this is to much for you, we need to do **it**.}}

_Wait no, we haven't done that in years! Peter doesn't even know!_

{{You can't handle this, Yellow can't handle this. I'm the only person who can.}}

_....Okay..._

Wade's breath drastically reduces. His shoulders seemed to go rigged, so he wasn't relaxed or anywhere near calm. 

"Honey... Would you like to leave?" Peter looked concerned. Everyone else looked piss. 

"I don't understand why you assholes are pissed at me. I didn't just verbally attack you 5 minutes ago, now did I." His voice was deep, dark, brooding, but also collected and formal.

They looked surprised.

"And invisible bitch, can you stop molesting me. We don't fucking appreciate it." Wade said, grabbing her wrist and twisting it. 

She screamed in pain and became visible.

"Sue!?!" Reed looked pissed. 

Everyone else looked shocked. 

"Wade did she?" Peter looked concerned and angered. 

"We would like to leave." Wade said calmly but dangerous. 

Peter just nodded. He got up and offered his hand to Wade. He didn't take it. 

"Sorry but I don't want to be touched by anyone right now." Wade said, but he didn't sound apologetic. 

Wade got up from the couch. He looked around at everyone's faces. 

"You are all dead to me, fuck you."

He then looked at Sue. 

"You made Yellow panic, he never panics, you made him cry, made his remember things, made my husband beg, you made him silent. You made him scared." He got closer to her. 

"You are someone we would kill for what you just did. Watch your back." 

"You're not Wade... Your someone else!" Steve stated, getting ready to fight. 

"Correct, and you a horrible person." He walked to Peter who didn't look worried. 

((He doesn't care?))

[[That's baby boy for you.]]

"I want you to apologize to them before we leave." Peter said to everyone. 

"Your not even worried in the slightest about him not being Wade? He could be like The Winter-" Bucky sounded concerned. 

"I don't give a fuck, I know who he is and I know I can trust him more then all of you." Peter interrupted Bucky. 

"Now apologize." Peter looked pissed. 

Everyone stayed silent. 

"Fine then, don't expect me to come back until you do. Let's go." Peter said, walking towards the elevator. 

The doors opened and Peter stepped in, Wade soon after. The doors closed and Peter's whole attitude did a 180. 

"So who are you?" Peter asked curiously. 

"Didn't you say you knew who I was?" He said, looking at Peter. 

_Did he really lie about knowing who I was to leave? I could be dangerous._

"I have a guess, but I would like to make sure." Peter looked back at him, giving him a sweet smile. 

"It's ummm... It's White... One of the boxes..." He said with caution. 

"Okay... Are you hungry, we didn't really eat huh?" Peter said so calmly it was concerning. 

"Your perfectly fine with this?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I researched stuff when we first started dating, I think I understand what's going on. But I would like to talk about this over dinner." Peter said with such a sweet tone. 

"Okay..." He said, giving him a smile in return. 

"So what do you want to eat?"


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Peter talk about what happened during the party, someone doesn’t like the conversation they’re having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support from the last chapter, I’ll definitely be continuing this as long as a I can! 
> 
> -Blue

* * *

“I don’t personally care what we eat.” White said as he scratched his arm.

Scratching your arm should be simple, but at the same time that’s your arm your scratching. This wasn’t his arm, nor clothes, nor his horrible skin, nor his boyfriend.This thing they did was so confusing. Most people thought that the X files shit was what fucked them up. But in reality Wade knew about Yellow and White since he was a kid. It started with the shit of a father abusing him, then his mom died, then he’s dad started to get worse, then he left for the army, then that fucked him up in the face, then cancer, then x shit. Before ~~they~~ Wade got these stupid powers of no dying, they had been there.

“Well I’m feeling tacos, you okay with that?” Peter said, almost grabbing his shoulder but then stopping himself before he could.

White nodded with a small ”hmm.”

* * *

They walked for a about 15 minutes. White not caring about anything, and Peter seeming to know everything. They entered a small Mexican restaurant. Slightly cracked ceiling, yellow tented walls, strong sent of spices. The whole package. White looked at Peter.   
  


[[Where the fuck are we?]]  
  


((You haven’t been here?))  
  


[[If you don’t remember going here, I wouldn’t either.]]  
  


((Fuck... You right.))

”We haven’t been here before...” White said as he looked around some more.

”Yeah I found this place a couple days ago while I was on patrol.” He silently whispered to White.

Peter tells the waiter a table for two. Which the waiter leads them to next to the window. The waiter drops off the menus, asking for the starting drinks. Then after they both say water, the waiter walked away. The place was quite empty, only one maybe two people, who were already eating. Peter sat on one side while White sat at the other. Peter looked at the menu in front of him, flipping through the large four page book. White starts to look at the one in front of him.

[[Chimichangas!]]  
  


((Yes!))  
  


White looks through the menu. Completely overlooking the Burritos and Chimichangas and flipping to the drinks.

[[You know with our high healing and Metabolism it won’t get you drunk.]]

 _I know, don’t remind me_.

”I think I’m going for the street tocos, how about you?” Peter asks so sweetly it gives White nonexistent cavities.

”Anything alcohol, maybe a Margarita.” White says continuing to look at the menu

”You aren’t hungry?” Peter looks at White with confusion as he closes the menu and moves it to the side.

”No not really buttercup.” White says as he closes his menu and moves it to the side.

The waiter walks back to them.

”Are you two ready?” He asks with a genuine smile.

”Yes.” White says as he hands them both him and Peter’s menus.   
  


“Street tocos for him, Margarita for me.” White says as Peter stares at him.

”Okay I’ll get that all ready for you two!” The waiter says as he grabs their menus and walks out.

”When was the last time you ate?” Peter asks.

”Don’t worry about it.” White says with a hint of aggression.

”You need to eat, at least share with me.” 

”No.”

”Yes.”

“No.”

”Yes.”

”Fine.”

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Awkward, uncomfortable, thick, silence.   
  


“Sooo your White huh?” Peter asks, maybe trying to break the silence.

”The one and only.” White says, seeming to not want to make it anymore awkward then it already is by going silent.

[[Say something funny, he loves my jokes!]]  
  


_What the fuck am I supposed to do! Say a random dick joke?_

Peter snorts and tries to hide his smile.

“Fuck I said that out loud didn’t I?” White says grabbing the bridge of ~~his~~ Wade’s nose.

Peter nods with a smile.

“Who were you talking to?” He asks.

”Your boyfriend.” He says with a annoyed sigh.

Peter seems to go silent, until his eyes light up. Looking as if he remembered something.

”Oh! While we’re on the discussion of spouses, during the “party” ,which it really wasn’t, you said something about a Husband. Am I allowed to ask?” Peter said, looking at White with worry of stepping on any boundaries.

”Oh well... You heard of Yellow right? Wade talks about him and me a lot.” White says with some jazz hands in the air.

Peter nods.

”Well he’s my husband, been married for four years.” White says with a little smile.

((Le gasp you forgot how long we’ve been married! It’s been five!))  
  


”Okay five years we’ve been married.” White said, with a genuine smile and chuckle.

”That is so cute! You guys have a wedding?” Peter asks.

The waiter comes back with Whites drink. Setting it on my table with a napkin at the bottom.

“Your food will be on it’s way.” The waiter says as he hurries away to clean a table that is no longer in use.

White takes a sip, it’s not half bad.

”Ah no we haven’t. It’s hard to have a wedding in a blank black void.” White says taking another sip.

”Is that what it looks like in your guys’ mind?” Peter asks.

”Eh yeah, besides Yellow it’s completely blank. Like the end scene of a movie.” White explains.

”Why might you ask?”

”Well while I was doing research, most people said they had a “inner world”, where alters could communicate and co-exist.” Peter said grabbing his phone.

”But not all systems are the same, some have islands, others have whole planets and Continents. I know some that have a inner world car, where people co-front with alters and stuff.” Peter says as he puts his phone back.

”I sent you some information-“ Peter says but soon cuts himself off.

”Wait do you know what’s going on, I just assumed you didn’t and never asked! Maybe you already known from the beginning and I just made it seem like you had no clue on what’s going on with your body even though you might already know. I’m really sorry if I did-“

”It’s okay buttercup, I have no clue what’s going on nor does Wade or Yellow. We are very grateful you are helping us figure this out. We just thought we went insane.” White says with a chuckle.

”Oh okay, it’s still awful to assume.” Peter said.

”It’s okay, your still helping us. So thank you.” White says as he takes another sip of his drink.

”When did you guys come into existence?” Peter asks.

((Alright no more of this conversation!)) 

  
[[What do you mean? I actually want to know that answer too.]]  
  


((No, end the discussion.)) Yellow said with venom and force.

“Well...” White said, seeming to not know what to say.

[[Wait what do you mean?! I want to know why you guys are here!]]

((No we will not talk about that!))  
  


”We...” 

((If you don’t want to end this I will!))  
  


There was a moment of silence, around 40 seconds or so.

”....reallydon’twanttotalkaboutit!” They said rushed.

”What? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Peter said in confusion.

”Sorry sorry! I said we really really don’t want to talk about it.” They said slightly slower.

”Oh sorry is it a sensitive subject?” Peter asked.

”Well yeah, if I said “I didn’t want to talk about it” what do you think?” They said very quickly.

”Oh I’m sorry.” Peter says apologetic.

”No it’s perfectly fine! Asking obvious is just what makes us human!” They say sweetly.

”Oh and if you were asking no, I’m not White! I’m Yellow! Nice to meet you!” Yellow says grabbing Peter’s hand and shaking it.

”Well nice to meet you!” Peter says calm and sweet.

* * *

Yellow and Peter talk about everything but the last discussion with White. If it made Yellow uncomfortable, it made him uncomfortable. And Peter wasn’t going to make him anymore uncomfortable then he already did. The discussions they had weren’t even related to what happened at the Party. More of random questions asked by White and Peter asking the same questions. Peter’s food arrived in the Waiter’s hand.

”I told White we were going to share. Would you like some?” Peter said, starting to set up a little taco.

”I actually would like to order something for myself!” Yellow said looking at the waiter.

”Oh okay would you like a menu?”

”No, just get me some of your finest burritos! And maybe a beer as well.” Yellow said with a wink.

Peter chuckled to himself. It was interesting to see the difference between Yellow, White, and Wade. Though Yellow and Wade were quite similar. The difference between all of them was obvious. Wade was flirtatious and funny, outgoing and loud, obnoxious and witty, showing nothing but a smile to almost any situation. Yet when the time was needed, can be calm and quiet, sweet and caring, soft and comforting. All the reasons Peter loved him. Completely different compared to White. Cold and analytical, straightforward and quiet, rude at times, yet as Peter got to talking to him more. He realized we was soft as he spoke to Peter. Sweet when he thanked him. And then Yellow. A sassy filled ray of sunshine. So energetic and happy, talking so quickly yet so fluid. It brought Peter to a smile. All these people he had met from one body. But did that bother Peter.

No not at all.

* * *

Peter and Yellow talked more and more. Both having laughs and smiles shown from both of them. They decided to call it a night. Peter paying for everything, which Yellow said “You didn’t have to, we could literally buy the whole restaurant if we wanted” but Peter insisted. They walked out of the establishment and headed home. Which was Peter’s apartment since it was closer, and both men were to tired to walk any further then necessary. They walked up the stairs to Peter’s apartment, ending up at the door which Peter unlocked. Yellow walked through the door and jumped into the small couch. Sighing as he landed.

”Today was long.” Peter said.

”Tell me about it.” Yellow said as he closed his eyes and looked about ready to pass out.

”You know you can sleep in the bed if you want. If your uncomfortable sleeping together I can sleep on the couch!” Peter said as he sat on the back of the couch.

”No need to worry sweetie! I’ve slept on so many couches, one more wont do no harm.” Yellow said as he started to get more comfortable.

”Okay I’ll get some blankets and pillows for you then. Want to make sure your comfortable!” Peter said.

He left the living room and came back with a squared bag with a comforter and two pillows in on arm. He passed them to Yellow who took out the blanket from the bag and laid down on the pillows. They shared their goodnights and fell into a deep sleep a couple minutes later.

Today was definitely shit. 

Today was horrible. 

Today... 

Was a day they’ll surly remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this got deleted so sorry if it might seemed rushed at the end. I’m tired. But please enjoy my shit of writing. Some of this shit me and other alters felt before. Like body dysphoria, and stuff. 
> 
> Comments will make us happy.
> 
> -Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not begging for kudos or anything. But comments on how to improve would be heavily appreciated if you see I need any. I will try to write another chapter and I will post whenever I can.


End file.
